An Old Acquaintance
by Moxley's Minion
Summary: This story accompanies two stories I wrote before, The Stranger and A Familiar Friend. So if you haven't read them then please go check them out. A year goes by and there were no more visits from Dean. The universe works in mysterious ways and Alissa ends up making a unplanned visit to him though. Rated m for language and sexual material.
1. Chapter 1

**This story will make very little sense to you if youhaven't read the Stranger or Familiar Friend. So if you haven't go check them out. This will be the last installment that I write for this story. I had intended to go in a different direction with this story until I sat down to write it . Oh well lets hope this turns out just as well. **

Night after night you return to your house to nothing, you always hoped he would be there hiding in the shadows. Some nights you could picture him so vividly in the darkened corner that you had to blink your eyes several times to confirm it wasn't reality. Months passed by, he never came back. Your heart broke nightly and you fought the best you could to move on and stop looking at the corner. As with all injustices and heartaches in life the pain was still there but it got a little easier every day. Somehow you knew you would never be full again that little piece that was missing would have always been him. Your mind always knew it was only sex but your heart never had the intension to not become involved. Day by day you would get over him you would get through it After a year had went by you promised yourself that the torture you inflicted on yourself would end, because you would make it end. There would be no more nights lying awake in bed listening to the wind blow past your window wondering if it would blow him through town again. You should have known better than to attach yourself to a man who held no attachments in life.

You awoke to your phone going off you didn't even bother to look to see who it was you just answered it half asleep. Your friend Beth was screaming at you from the other end "I won, I won" She screamed over and over. You forced yourself to awake and try to make sense of her obvious excitement.  
"Won what did you win?" you questioned her.  
"Tickets to Raw" she screamed "And you are coming"  
You sighed into the phone. "Do I really have to?"  
"Yes" She barked out "I will pick you up at four, be ready" She said as she hung up not giving you time to decline. You looked over at the clock; it was only twelve you cursed her out as you pulled the covers back over your head.

Once you force yourself to get out of bed, you try to give yourself a mental pep talk so you can pull this off and not disappoint your friend. Make no mistake about it though you didn't look forward to the fact that you would have to lay eyes on that man again. Sure you saw pictures and videos and watched wrestling still but you hadn't had to be under the same roof at least. The only consolation that you had was that there was no way he was even going to see you, he would never even know you were there. You tried to convince yourself it would be fun as you headed to the shower. After you got out of the shower you wrapped a towel around yourself and walked over to your closet looking for a wrestling shirt that you could wear. There was no way you were going to wear any of your Ambrose shirts, well you guessed the Rollins shirt you just bought would do just fine.

Beth pulled up to your apartment laying on her horn right at four as she promised. You rolled your eyes as your stomach did back flips. Grabbing your keys you headed out the door. As you approached the car you could see her jumping around with excitement you faked a smile, there was no need to ruin her good mood. Besides she was unaware of anything that happened. You never told anyone at all it was a secret that you would probably take to your grave. As you opened the door and jumped in she looked at you raising an eyebrow. "Why aren't you wearing one of your Ambrose shirts?" You shrugged your shoulders. "I just got this one, I wanted to show it off" you smiled. She looked at you skeptically.  
"Okay Alissa , I just thought you would be supporting your man" she smiled.  
"He's got plenty of support I am sure." You laughed slightly. She shifted the car into drive and said "Let's get going, this is going to be great." Somehow you doubted she was right but you tried to stay optimistic.

Once you both pulled in to the arena she informed you that she had to pick up the tickets she won from the radio station at the ticket booth. You walked with her looking around at all the excited fans, which wouldn't want to be anywhere else. The energy from them was contagious and you started to relax and your excitement grew. Once Beth had the tickets you and she headed for the line. The doors were going to open in about ten minutes and then the both of you could head inside. Once the doors opened the line moved slowly but you got in and made your way over to the merchandise booth because Beth was desperate to get the new Roman shirt. The line there was longer than the one at the door. There wasn't anything you wanted but you helped her fight the way through the crowed to get to the front. Once she had her shirt you both decided to stop and grab a beer before heading to your seats.

As you walked down the stairs of the arena she kept going much further than you expected. Once you reached the floor seats your heart began to beat faster. As she continued to walk through the rows and rows of chairs you wondered when you would ever stop. Second row of course, how was it even possible that you would be so close from tickets that she won from a radio station?  
"Great seats hey?" It was more of a statement than a question but you agreed. The universe certainly had a way of playing cruel jokes on you. The show started and you sat there rather still wondering if he was even there tonight and if he was when he would come out. You couldn't really spend the whole night in the bathroom, could you? Match after match happened and there was no sign of him yet, maybe you would get lucky tonight and be spared. 

Just then Rollins theme music played and he came walking down to the ring he grabbed a mic once he was inside the ring and began to run his mouth. I had a bad feeling Ambrose was going to appear. Of course I was right out of nowhere he came running out to the ring and attacked Seth. Seth escaped the ring and tried to run through the crowed, with Dean right on his heels. Of course they would have to cut through the crowed right in our section. They were throwing punches and I sunk down in my seat hoping he wouldn't notice me. Just then I felt the cold stare of those blue eyes move over me and as I looked up I noticed they were indeed fixed right on me. 


	2. Chapter 2

You sat there paralyzed, unable to move even after the brief moment that your eyes connected.  
"I got to use the bathroom" you shout over to Beth as you run up the aisle and to the restroom, you needed a moment to compose yourself. You pushed the bathroom door open and rushed over to the sink turning the cold water on; you looked in the mirror as you wiped the cold liquid over your face, trying to compose yourself. That asshole,that beautiful, gorgeous asshole, you swore he looked better today than he did the last time you saw him. You shook your head as you laughed, you still wanted him but now that he was gone for so long you wanted him even more. As you made your way out of the bathroom and back out into the halls a strong hand wrapped tightly around your arm and pulled you through a doorway. As you went to scream a hand covered your mouth.

You could feel his hot breath against your ear as he whispered out "You found me" He released you and you spun around to meet his ice blue gaze. You were breathless and lost for words, you just stood there staring at him, and he was almost a stranger to you now.  
"Jon" You shook your head "What are you doing?"  
"Saying hello to a familiar friend" He informed you.  
"Really a friend? I think you're mistaken" you scoffed. "With friends like you who needs enemies?"  
You were hurt you were upset and you needed him to understand that.  
"You're upset sweetheart, I get it." He sighed "I guess I was busy"  
"I really don't have anything to say, I just over thought it." You looked down at the ground. "It was all a mistake." You looked back at him his face was expressionless "I have to go"  
"You don't have to" He offered.  
"You're right I need too" you said as you turned and walked out.  
He grabbed you by the arm again forcefully pulling you over to him. He grabbed your chin forcing you to look up at him, "You're really going to do this?" He questioned. You shook your head.  
"I need to forget you"  
"You will never forget me babe" he winked at you arrogantly.  
"I already have" you venomously spit out.  
He grabbed you by both shoulders and pushed you up against the wall hard, digging his fingertips into you. He leaned into you throwing his weight against you so you were unable to move, you were pinned against the wall he let go of your shoulders grabbing your face and steadying it as he leaned in and captured your lips with his own. He was forceful and rough, his tongue snaked its way into your mouth as he explored every inch of you. His other hand worked its way down your body pawing at your breast like an animal. His other hand worked at freeing your button and sliding your zipper down as he worked his way into your jeans. Once he was inside your panties he rubbed his index and middle finger against your clit for only a second before pulling away from your lips.  
"Your very wet for someone you have forgotten about" he breathed into your ear. Then he just pulled away and backed up throwing his hands in the air with a smirk on his face that grew into a smile that showcased those amazing dimples.  
"Whoops I forgot we can't do that anymore" he said with a pout. "Now why don't you leave and go home and lose that Rollins shirt, traitor" He laughed as he turned and walked away.

You stood there breathless and glued to the wall. That bastard, how dare he do that? Who did he think he was? Most likely he looked at himself like every woman did, a gorgeous man who can get whatever he wants. Not this time, wait he just proved you wrong. What a fool, damn it how did you just let that happen. As you cracked the door open and peeked out you saw nothing and made your way out quickly but just then as you crept out you heard Beth yell your name.  
"Alissa, where have you been?"  
"I told you I had to go to the restroom" You reminded her.  
"For almost a half hour?" She asked "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah I am fine" You sad shrugging your shoulders  
"Well zip your damn fly and button your jeans then" She raised her eyebrows and studied you curiously.  
"I am just going to pee then we can go" she said as she grabbed for the door handle.  
You grabbed her arm as she did and said "No that restroom is gross go in the one over there you pointed.  
"Oh okay" She shrugged and walked over to it.  
The ride home was pretty quiet on your behalf anyways, she went on and on about how great the show was and how much fun she had. She insisted on stopping for a very late night dinner and you had no choice but to go with it. The diner was crowded and the service was slow, what should have taken thirty minutes turned into a hour and a half. You were ready to scream from frustration. By the time you two both got back into the car the hour of roadway that stood between you and your house drove you to want to cry. You still didn't want Beth to know anything was up. Once you pulled up to your apartment you were ready to bolt out of the car and run. But instead of naw your own arm of to get away you sat there and listened some more. You thanked her several times and had your hand on the door handle since you were down the block from your place. She didn't seem to notice though, she went on and on. You couldn't stand it anymore you opened the door and got out apologizing about having to go but insisted you must. 

As she pulled away you made your way to the building taking your stairs one at a time. You just couldn't wrap your head around it. Just what the hell happened tonight? Once you got to the top of the stairs you threw yourself into the chair on your porch looking out into the town and enjoying the silence. You fought to forget tonight, every moment of it. You knew you wouldn't and you just decided to accept it another painful memory. You pulled yourself up out of the chair and made your way to the door sticking your key into the lock opening the door and making you way in. As you flipped the light switch to your kitchen light, nothing happened. The light must have burnt out; you made your way over to the living room lamp that you hadn't turned on in months, not since he stopped coming around. You shrugged it off and took the final few steps over to the light and reached for the switch. You almost fell flat on the ground when that all too familiar raspy voice spit out "STOP"

**Ok it is about to get real good now. Even I am excited. Lol Hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Not this again" you mumble out as you roll your eyes. You attempt to turn the light on anyways, but nothing happens.  
"I took the bulb out "He informs you. You can see his shadow approaching you. You move over to the switch on the wall but it doesn't work either.  
"Go ahead sweetheart you can try them all" He laughed "None of them work. Other than the one in your room" He said as he grabbed you by your wrist pulling you close to him. "I left the light alone in there, I wanted to see you as I fuck your pretty little face later."  
"You won't be fucking me." You say quickly as you try to pull your wrist out of him grip.  
"Awww you're angry still?" He yanked at your wrist hard pulling you back against him. He wrapped his free arm around your waist. "I think I can fix that."  
"Just leave" You spit out angrily. He picks you up walking to the couch and throws you down hard. He sits down wrapping a hand around your throat as you squirmed around trying to get up.  
"Now we both know I make the rules" He laughed coldly. "What I say goes. Now when I let go of you, stand up and take all of your clothes off." You gasp for air and your eyes are adjusted to the darkness of the room just enough for you to see his ice blue eyes glare down at you. He releases your throat and grabs you by the neck of you t shirt. "Tell me you understand." He demands with a yell. You shake your head as you fight to catch your breath. Just then he raises his hand and slaps your face. "I said tell me you understand" He yells out again, as he tugs at your t shirt that he still has balled up in his fist ripping it. "I Understand" You gasp out. 

You struggle to get off the couch and stand up facing away from him as you undo the zipper on your jeans.  
"Turn around" He snaps his fingers at you commanding you. You slowly face him; the streetlight shines in the window illuminating his figure on the couch. "Today honey, I haven't got all night" He says snapping you out of your thoughts. You shake your head as you stand there.  
"I don't want too" You're practically fighting back tears. He sits there for a minute, taking a hand and raking his fingers through his hair. He jumps up of the couch and quickly walks over to you.  
"I suppose you want me to say I am sorry" He whispers out through clenched teeth. "I don't do apologies baby girl" He grabs your shirt and yanks it up over your head in one swift motion.  
"No, Jon" You protest trying to take a step back but he grabs a hold of the waist of your jeans pulling you into him once again. He reaches behind you and unclasps your bra with one hand yanking it down off your arms and throwing it across the room. He loosens his grip and you're able to step back slightly. You look up at him just as he leans in and his mouth crashes into yours. His wastes no time claiming you, slipping his tongue deep into your mouth. Moving his lips fast against yours. As his hand finds its way to your breasts and he grabs hold of your nipple, tugging at it with his fingers. He ends the kiss looking down at you taking his other hand and covering your other breast, massaging it in his large hand and finding your other nipple with his fingers. He bends down and sucks your hardened nipple into his mouth running his stiff tongue over it and then tugging gently at it with his teeth. His hand leaves your breast and slowly cascades down your stomach to the waist grabbing your jeans and tugging them down off your hips. He licks his way up your chest and stops at your shoulder nipping at it lightly moving his way up to your neck. He sucks hard at your skin gnawing at you slightly with his teeth every so often, you knew he was goanna leave his mark on you. He sucked harder and harder as he forcefully pinched your nipple, grinding his hips against you and you could feel his erection through the material of his pants, rubbing against you. You moan slightly and as soon as he heard you make the approving noise he pulled away from you completely. 

You stood there on shaky legs eyeing him as he sat on the couch. He looked up at you, "Sorry you said no, right?" He smirked to you as he smugly sat there crossing his leg.  
"You're such a fucker "You announce as you pull your jeans back up to your waist.  
"I will make you a deal" He says with a laugh. "You tell me your sorry and you do anything I tell you too"  
"You should be the one to say sorry" You snap.  
"Maybe we can work something out." He says as he slowly tilts his head to one side still glaring up at you. You glare right back at him, what a smug little prick.  
"You can't be serious Jon?" You question him even though you should have already known he was.  
"Of course I am" He shook his head. "Take your pants off and come show me your sorry" He snapped his fingers once again.  
"I am not a damn dog, stop snapping your fingers at me." You were serious, worst part is that you really wanted to listen to him. He uncrossed his legs and patted his lap.  
"Take your jeans off and come here." His voice was more relaxed but still demanding. You shook your head and started to move past him heading for the other room he jumped up and grabbed you turning you around forcing you to face him. He grabbed your hand moving it over to his crotch forcing you to cup his hard dick in your hand. As he yanked your jeans down again, taking your panties down too. Finding your slit and running his fingers over your already swollen clit. He grinded himself into your hand.  
"You want this in here?" He asked as he continued to rub over your swollen nub. "Do you?" He yelled when you didn't answer right away. He thrust against you harder. Just then your lips betrayed your mind.  
"Yes" you squeaked out so quietly you were not sure he would hear you. But he did and he pulled away from you sitting back down on the couch.  
"Now take your jeans off and come here." He demanded once again as he patted his lap. 

You kicked your jeans the rest of the way off and cautiously approached him. He grabbed a hold of you yanking you down across his lap. Positioning you so you lay across him perfectly with your ass in the air. He raised his hand and sent it crashing down hard against your bottom.  
"You called me names" He spit out. As he raised his hand again landing against your rear with force.  
"You lied to me" Raising his hand again and bringing it down hard with another loud slap.  
"You wouldn't say you were sorry, well you are now" He laughed as he connected with your bottom again.  
"You wore Seth's shirt tonight just to piss me off" His hand connecting against your ass hard.  
"You made me chase you" He announced as his hand smacked against you again and then again.  
"You didn't listen to me." That warranted three hard slaps. Your bottom was on fire. Stinging you to the core, you were almost sure he never wanted you to sit down again. Just then he stopped, just when you thought you could take no more. He rubbed his hand lightly across your bottom just barely touching you. He didn't spank you nearly as hard last time. You laid there and tried to be as still as you could.  
"And you hurt my hand" He breathed out. Just then he sent his hand crashing back down against your ass again. He let you lay there a few more moment before he told you "get up." Your legs were unsteady and your ass throbbed with pain. He held on to your arm as you stood. You were not sure if he was helping to steady you or trying to keep you near. He leaned over on the couch grabbing a pillow before he said "Lay down" He stood up and helped you get settled he help you position yourself sliding the pillow under your bottom. He grabbed at the hem of his shirt pulling it up over his head before he undid his belt and the button and zipper on his own jeans. He sat back down looking over at you.  
"Now that you said your apology, I guess I can say mine." He moved one of your legs off of the couch while he bent the other and held it up slightly. He leaned down running his tongue across your slit.  
Pulling back slightly he looked up at you." Mmmm it tastes even better than I remembered." 

**Whoa time for a shower, lol. This is by far some of the hottest stuff I have written! Hope you enjoyed sorry about the wait. Please review and let me know what you thought. I hope to get an update done sooner this time.**


	4. Chapter 4

He leaned back into you burying his head deep between your thighs, as he snaked his tongue out running across the length of your lips. He picked his head back up looking at you, licking your wetness off of his lips.  
"Sweet, just like candy" He growled up at you, before dipping his head back down and going to work again. You moaned as he slowly dragged his tongue over your clit, leaning in further as he gently sucked at you. He was very well skilled; he knew just what he was doing. He alternated sucking and licking, taking his cue as to what you wanted by the way your body behaved. As you looked down at him you could see him peering up at you, both of your eyes met for a moment before he buried his face deeper against you. He moved his tongue more quickly against you now. His movements were a bit more frantic, as he reached his arm up and slide upwards across your stomach finding your chest. He took turns massaging each breast and rubbing your hardened nipples with his fingers. His tongue was now stiffly, working against your clit. You throw your head back allowing your body to get lost in the pleasure and sensations your experiencing. He gently starts to suck at you again, that starts the all too familiar feeling of your release bubbling up inside you. Just as you no longer think you can handle the tiny bit of self control you have within you he pulls away from you, as your body withers with disappointment.  
He sits back looking at you, blinking your eyes trying to focus on him. He sitting there looking down at you with a smirk plastered across his face.  
"Please Jon" you gasped out. "Don't stop" You bucked your hips upward begging. A smile crossed his face, he looked very pleased with himself as he leaned back down burying his face again. He worked his tongue slowly around your clit before closing his mouth around it and sucking gently at first but added more and more suction, he moaned around you. That vibration sent you wild, he did it again not letting up on you and you finally felt yourself let go. Your body shuddered and you arched your back as you screamed out his name before you collapsed against the couch. 

He didn't move he just sat there and continued he gently sucked and licked you. He lapped up every trace of your release. Your body still continued to wither beneath his mouth. Every time he hit that spot your body shuddered and you whimpered out "Stop, Please. I can't take it." He was about to make you pass out with pleasure. He quietly laughed as he pulled away a little. However he went right back to work licking up the length of your slit, burying his tongue inside your lips, tracing your clit. You couldn't take it anymore you attempted to slide yourself away and he grabbed your hips holding you still. He sucked at and gently nipped at you as you still fought to get away. You couldn't control yourself you were so sensitive at this point you were sure he was going to make you cum once again. You could no longer form words or even beg for him to stop his assault. He slid a finger into you, working it in and out of your body. He began to suck on you gently once again as he slide another finger inside. You couldn't control yourself. You went wild you were unable to control yourself, the intense feel of your release building up begging to escape. You were moaning loudly and you finally lost it and just let go. Once again your body shuddered with pleasure as your eyes rolled into the back of your head and you shook against him. 

It took a few moments before you could rationalize anything that was happening. He stood up looking down at you as he licked his lips and then he leaned down taking you into his arms as he picked you up off the sofa. He carried you into the bedroom and set you on your bed. Reaching over he turned on the dim lamp that sat on the nightstand. He brushed the hair out of your face and bent down placing his lips against your forehead. "That's my good little girl" he whispered out as he continued to run his fingers through your hair. You looked up at him panting but managed to smile. He laughed a little and stood up pushing his boxers over his hips and letting them fall to his ankles as he kicked them off. He lay down on the bed next to you once again. You looked over at him raising your hand up to his face tracing your fingers across his jaw and up his cheek gently. He leaned down his lips hovering just above yours "do you forgive me?" He asked with a smirk. You wrapped your hand around the back of his neck "I think I do." You smiled as you pulled his lips down onto yours; he moved his lips against yours softly before sliding his tongue into your mouth. You moaned into him as you felt his hard cock rub against your thigh. You could feel the wetness of his precum rub off onto your skin, leaving a wet trail of fluid behind. He broke the kiss, leaning back on his elbow. He reached down and wrapped his hand around his shaft and slowly stroked himself, biting at his bottom lip as he looked down at himself.  
"Don't fall asleep yet" He cautioned you looking back up at you, his eyes a hazy blue color. "I am still hard, and I need some attention." You looked at him and shook your head in understanding. You knew he needed to be taken care of and you knew this was just the start of what would be a very long night. He started to stoke himself more quickly as he leaned in kissing you as he moved over you resting his body on top of yours.  
"Are you ready for this baby?" He asked  
"Yes I am" you gasped out as he roughly slid into you with an all too serious look on his face. 

**Sorry this update took ages, Life gets in the way. I am sure you all understand. The good news is I am still 100% sure of where I am going with this, so I promise I will finish this. I think there should be 3 more chapters. Hope you liked it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note…. This chapter is a bit rougher than anything in this story yet, if you don't like it rough then don't read it. **

He laid there still for a moment and you quietly moaned. You allowed your body to adjust to him and the feeling of him filling you. He steadied himself above you on one arm as he raised one of your legs and rested it on his shoulder. You started to slowly move your hips wanting what he had in store for you. He used his free hand to forcefully grab your face and make you look at him.  
"You better listen to me." He snarled "and remember who's in charge." He Withdrew from you almost completely and then slammed right back inside. He was rough and he repeated the motion over and over again. You felt he may break you, not that you cared. He slowed his pace a bit but he didn't soften the contact. You held on to his arms attempting to steady yourself, your fingers dug into his muscle and you knew he must have felt it. He didn't seem to care though. He just pounded into you hard and rough over and over again. He was relentless and you felt as it may never end. Just then he fastened his pace again making you bounce against the bed harder as he pumped his hips harder into you with every thrust.  
"FUCK" He growled through clenched teeth. He withdrew from you a moment later, he was breathing heavy and he forced himself to his feet. He stood there looking down at you as he ran a hand through his hair. He had one hand on his hip and his expression began to harden, it sent a chill through you and his eyes grew even darker, darker than you had ever seen them.  
"Get up on your hands and knees." He growled as he pointed at the bed, "NOW." 

You didn't waste any time you were sore and hurting but you pushed the pain aside and did what you were told. He immediately moved forward and with no warming at all sent his hand crashing down against your bottom. You gasped not expecting that from him and he did it again, it stung and you couldn't help but shutter as you bit down on your bottom lip.  
"Go ahead if you move one more time or make noise one more time, I can do this all night." He laughed out as he smacked your ass again only this time much harder than the other two times and you forced yourself to remain still and to stifle any sounds. "Get up on your knees and look at me." He demanded.  
You did as you were told and looked at him as he paced around the room back and forth, mumbling incoherently to himself. He flailed his arms and you could tell he was angry; he quit pacing and stomped over to you. He grabbed your face with one of his hands forcing you to look up at him.  
"You let someone else fuck you" he took a deep breath halfway through his sentence. "I know you let someone else have what's mine." As he said the last word he leaned in to your ear, breathing hot breath against you and drawling out the word. You went to open your mouth to explain and he smacked you across your face. "Don't you fucking lie to me." He screamed out as he began to pace again. You didn't dare say a word. He stomped back over to you grabbing your face again, "Tell me the truth." You were afraid of what would come next, but you didn't dare lie.  
"I'm sorry" You said quietly as your eyes left his face. He jerked your face upwards making you wordlessly look at him again.  
"You fucking bitch." He seethed out. "You were fucking some other man all the while wishing it was me." He laughed "You were weren't you?" He dug his fingers deeper into your face.  
"Yes" you gasped out. He let go of your face laughing as he left the room. You didn't dare move as you willed yourself to relax. Fearful anticipation coursed through your body and you felt yourself begin to tremble. When you saw him return your eyes grew wide and your mouth fell open. 

He stood there with his belt grasped tightly in one hand as he gently thumped it against the palm of his other hand. He stepped closer to you looking at you as if he was amused.  
"Oh my little playmate, you have been very bad." He hit the belt hard against his palm, it made you jump. "Have you ever been hit with a belt before?"  
"No" you said softly as you shuddered at the idea.  
"You will be tonight." He whispered as he leaned in close.  
"No, please." You blurted out without even thinking. He leaned in closer and licked your face before kissing you on the forehead.  
"I'll be nice" he said as his face was just inches from yours and he leaned back in whispering in your ear. "I will only do it four times, you can handle it." He pulled away smiling down at you and you knew even nice was going to hurt. "Turn around and get on your hands and knees." His tone was once again demanding but not as harsh as it had been before. You couldn't talk yourself out of doing as he ordered, sure you felt some fear but you also felt some curiosity and that won you over. Once you were on the bed with on your hands and knees you shook as you felt his hand cup one of your ass cheeks. He rubbed it gently at first then took his finger tip and lightly traced over what felt like a hand print. He pulled his hand away and took a step back.  
"I bet he didn't like looking at your pretty ass nearly as much as I do." Just then you felt the first stinging slap of the leather against you and even though you bit at your bottom lip hard you knew he could still hear you whimper.  
"Did he fuck you as good as me?"  
"No" you assured him. He let out a slight laugh  
"Nobody fucks like I do." He said as you felt the leather cut into you again. Your entire body shuddered and you felt yourself slump forward a little. He took his free hand and ran his index finger up your slit.  
"Are you going to let anyone else fuck my pussy again?" His voice was rough and he accentuated every word.  
"No, I promise." You were hoping he would take it easier on you considering you promised but he didn't a loud snap filled the room and you felt as if your skin had been broken open. You fell foreword on the bed and gritted your teeth.  
"You only have one left." He reminded you, you weren't sure you could handle it but you didn't attempt to move.  
"How many times did you fuck him?"  
"Twice" You said softly.  
"Why was it only twice?" He asked.  
"Because he wasn't you." You said in a normal tone, knowing it was the truth. Just then you felt the belt meet your skin again and this time you could tell he held back, it wasn't nearly as hard as any of the other three hits. You still fell completely against the bed feeling spent and exhausted.

**Sorry it took so long to update, I will make sure the next parts of the story are posted quicker than this one was. **


	6. Chapter 6

You laid there on the bed panting for air, as the stinging pain coursed through your body. You wanted to move but your muscles worked against you, even though you willed them to work they refused and remained useless. You fought back tears and confusion, why did he do that? Why did you almost like it? He lay next to you on the bed wrapping an arm around you and his finger tips cascaded against your skin, as he attempted to soothe you.  
"You're such a good girl" He kept repeating in a hushed tone. You almost felt humiliated but you knew you would sustain the punishment every day, if it meant you could have him. You both lay there and he continued to soothe you and try to calm you. This was as tender as he had ever really been, it was almost relaxing. It was so relaxing that you actually did drift off to sleep. You tried to fight it but somehow you felt safer than you ever did and let the rest you needed over come you.

When you awoke and opened your eyes, you didn't feel the weight of his body in the bed anymore. You sighed as you fought back more tears. Your mind raced like a hamster on its wheel as the thoughts flooded you. How could he have just left again? Would he ever be back? You pulled the blanket that was draped over you above your head just wanting to hide in your makeshift cocoon. How could he do this? The tears escaped your eyes and your fist pounded against the mattress. A moment later you felt the mattress shift as if it were being weighed down and an all too familiar arm wrap around you as the blanket was peeled away from your face and soft warm lips pressed against your forehead.  
"What's wrong?" He cooed out with his lips rubbing gently against your skin as he spoke.  
"I don't know I'm not sure" you answered to embarrassed to admit the truth.  
"Don't you lie to me, you wouldn't want another punishment." He cautioned me as he rubbed his hand over my throbbing bottom. You felt so silly but you thought twice about not answering his question.  
"I guess I thought you left again." You said softly as you attempted to move closer to him.  
"I won't leave without telling you, I promise." He said as he moved his hand off your bottom and up your back. "I just wanted to let you rest awhile." Your tears had stopped and you returned to feeling at ease.  
"You exhausted me." You giggled slightly.  
"Are you up for letting me tier you out all over again?" He asked as he leaned in even closer to you. He was lying on his side and you could fell that his cock had sprung completely to life again.  
"You're insatiable" you say to him which makes him smirk.  
"You probably wouldn't like me as much if I wasn't." He rolled you over on top of him in one swift motion. As he gripped your chin with his thumb and index finger before growling out "fuck me."

As you sat up you were reminded of just why this would not be so easy with the throbbing pain you felt from your bottom. But as your eyes drank in the sight of him laying there naked and perfectly delicious beneath you all of the sudden you knew it would be worth it. He gripped your hips positioning you on top of him, grabbing your breast with one hand and working on your clit with the other.  
"Go ahead baby, get nice and wet for Daddy." His voice was still rough but he seemed calm a little more relaxed. The look in his eyes was a bit softer now he still appeared just as hungry for you however which turned you on. He rose up capturing your lips, kissing you. His kiss was full of desire but softer; he didn't fight for dominance he just allowed it to happen. His fingers gently worked over your clit, circling it one minute while rubbing over it the next. You moaned into him and he pulled away from you lying back on the bed once again. He reached between you grabbing his hardened length and stroking it a few times before rubbing it up and down your slit as you worked your hips against him slightly, begging for it.  
"You want this, sweetheart?" He asked as his cock pressed at your entrance.  
"Fuck yes, I want that." You moaned out as you threw your head back as he pushed into you swiftly. You couldn't help but bite your bottom lip at the feel of him filling you. You just sat there a few moments taking it all in, the feel of him, how he stretched you, how he felt. He grabbed you by the arms pulling you down close to him, forcing you to look into his eyes.  
"I said fuck me." His eyes were clouded over with lust and there was an underlying tone of need in his voice. That was all the encouragement you needed as you began to rock your hips back and forth on his hard cock. You started slow at first but his movement encouraged you to speed things up a bit. He moaned as he withered beneath you bucking his hips upward to meet you. His movements worked with yours, your bodies seemed to be one. You both moved flawlessly working out a routine that made you both equally pleased as you both franticly searched for release. He dug his fingers into your left hip as the index and middle fingers of his right hand went back to work on your clit, as it eagerly twitched for him, begging for his attention.  
"That's it baby; tell me you like the dick." He commanded "tell me." His voice was raspy as he panted out his words.  
"I love the dick, it's so fucking good." You assured him as you quickened your pace desperate with the need to allow your body release. He let go of your hip and his hand wandered up to your chest grabbing and massaging at each one of your breasts as he teased your nipples with his fingers. You threw your head back feeling your release build.  
"That's it baby girl go ahead and cum for me" he gasped out between clenched teeth. Getting all the encouragement you needed as his powerful hips rose to meet yours, his command was met and your body allowed your release to take over. As your muscles contracted against him, he too let go spilling his cum inside of you. 

You lay there on top of him, completely still for several minutes as the two of you tied to gain your composure. You felt as if you were in a fog and you just couldn't see clearly. You felt dizzy, with the thoughts that ran through your brain, almost as if you were drunk. The sensation of his fingertips lightly running across your lower back pulled you from your thoughts. As you snuggled into his neck and chest breathing him in, trying to retain every bit of that moment, before it ended. You were interrupted from your thoughts as he spoke.  
"I think we may need to shower" He laughed as he ran his fingers through your hair lightly kissing your forehead.  
"I think you're right." You sighed "I don't want to move though."  
"Mmmm, me either." He said as he nipped at your neck lightly. "Once we are done though, we can come right back here." You rose up and looked down at him; he smiled up at you sweetly. He never really acted like this before. You smiled back down at him as you rose up forcing yourself to your feet. He pushed himself up resting on both elbows looking you over as he licked his lips, slowly.  
"I don't want to see you in clothes today, but if you must I might like to see you in one of the Ambrose shirts you have in your closet." You smiled then turned slightly intending to head for the shower. But then turned back around looking him over once again.  
"Wait a second, you looked through my closet?" you asked shocked more than offended.  
He laughed slightly, "I wanted to see if you had anything to hide." You shook your head as you looked at him.  
"If I had anything to hide?" you questioned, "What would I have to hide." He sat up on the bed looking over at you almost amused.  
"Other than that stuff in your night side table, not much." He chuckled.  
"You went through my stuff?" You shook your head once again "You're a noisy little fucker ain't ya?" You really weren't all that mad but what the hell could he have been looking for? He pulled you over to him, wrapping his arms around your waist.  
"I would like to refer to it as curious" He smiled before pulling you down for a quick kiss. "Now behave yourself, I don't think you want another spanking today" He laughed as he turned you around admiring his handy work. Standing up he slid his hands up your body resting them on your shoulders.  
"Now let's go get cleaned up baby." He said as he guided you to the bathroom.

**Well here it is much later than I anticipated, I apologize for that. However this is the next to last chapter. Sorry my muses have fallen asleep for this story, which is a shame cause I really do love it so. **


	7. Chapter 7

**TEN YEARS LATER…**

You sat at the crowded bar waiting for your two friends to arrive. It was just seven o'clock now. The three of you had agreed to meet at seven and of course Beth was running late, you didn't need to get a text from her to know it may be as late as seven thirty before she decided to show up. Amy had at least had the decency to send you a text saying she would be there in about ten minutes. The bartender walked over to you as you looked at your phone.  
"What can I get you?" He asked looking up at him you couldn't help but stare. His eyes were ice blue and flawless, every bit as alluring as your strangers once was. You smiled sweetly well I think I am going to have an amaretto sour. He nodded and walked away returning with your drink as he set the glass down he winked at you quickly before turning and walking away. You turned around to see if maybe someone was standing behind you there was no one so surely it was directed at you.  
"Blue eyed devils" you mumbled to yourself before picking up your drink and taking a long swig. Just then you heard a song come over the speakers in the bar that you had not heard in years and years. All of me by Jon Legend filtered through the bar and you couldn't help but smile as it mad you think of him.

Jon stayed true to his word and never did leave the next day. You both showered together and then lay in bed as he held you in your arms. Every time his fingertips brushed against your skin it was like small jolts of electricity coursed through you. Something changed that day for sure; you never did figure it out. He was all of the sudden much more gentle and kind but it was still made very clear that he could have changed back into the demanding little prick you fought against so hard that evening too. However the next twenty four hours were yours and you made the most of every moment you both did. When he had to leave your heart sank, you could still remember the physical pain it seemed to cause you not knowing if he would ever be back. He said he would be but you were never really sure if you could trust him or not. However he at least did ask for your phone number so you were hopeful he may just keep his word. As the days went on the two of you exchanged a few texts and you supposed things would always remain just the way they were. Him texting whenever he wasn't busy and if you were lucky maybe you would come home a few times a year and be told not to turn your lights on. You smiled to yourself thinking of how ridiculous it all was.

Amy came up from behind you wrapping her arms around you and giggled at the way you jumped.  
"Holy shit you scared me" you yelled above the music to her.  
"Sorry you looked like you were somewhere else completely." She said as she tried to get the bartenders attention.  
"I guess I was." You said shrugging your shoulders.  
"What were you thinking about?" She asked looking a bit concerned.  
"Just traveling down memory lane, I guess." You smiled slightly then took another long sip of your drink.  
Just then Beth came bouncing through the door; she glanced around the bar until she spotted the two of you and smiled as she walked over.  
"Sorry I'm late." She said not dwelling on it she announced "I need a drink"  
No sooner than she said it the bartender came walking over and ready to serve them. Once he walked away Beth looked over at you and Amy.  
"Please tell me we don't need to talk about the kids or the husbands tonight, ladies." She said "Let's all just agree they are all driving us three mad okay?" Both Amy and you looked at each other for a moment then back to her and you all agreed we wouldn't say a word about any of them tonight. Besides we didn't get out very often and we may as well spend what time we got away from them not dwelling on them, you guessed.

The rest of the night was a very ordinary girls night out you all talked and laughed. And probably drank way too much. When you looked down at my phone you noticed it was almost midnight. The bar cleared out except for a few stragglers you all being some of them. Mr. blue eyes was washing out glasses and looking over at the three of you occasionally as you all behaved like teenagers and called attention yourselves, you knew you were the loudest ones in the bar.  
"I think I am going to head home ladies." You said as they both looked to you and whined. But once you told them what time it was they both agreed. You all knew you would be up early the next morning whether we wanted to be or not. Your kids would make sure of that. All of you were much too drunk to drive, so you decided to share a cab. Of course you all goofed off on the ride home and were fairly certain the cab driver thought you were nuts. Not that any of you cared though. Amy was the first to get dropped off seeing as she lived the closest and then you traveled about five more minutes to Beth's house. Once you pulled up she looked over to you insisting you all had to do this again very soon. You agreed of course but knew once you were all forced to wake up the next day that you all would most likely swear that you would never do it again. The driver and you made small talk the next ten minutes of the drive to your house. Once he pulled into the driveway you stared at the darkened house. It was late of course everyone was asleep. You gave the driver the money and made my way through the gate to the back of the house. As you cut through the back yard to the deck you were forced to stagger through the maze of toddler toys that Alexis always scattered all around of course as you nearly broke your neck on J.J's bike you couldn't help but curse. As you staggered up the stairs of the deck you focused on the kitchen door hoping it was unlocked so you didn't have to fumble with your keys. Reaching for the knob you shouted a silent word of victory as it turned freely and allowed you to step inside shutting it quietly you walked through the kitchen to the dim light of the television in the living room. Once you walked through the doorway you looked around and noticed the room was empty. You picked up the remote off the coffee table and went to push the power button, until an all too familiar voice spoke out "Stop."

"I'm watching that."  
You turned around and noticed him walking into the room behind and you smiled.  
"Shouldn't you be standing in a darkened corner somewhere when you say that to me?" You asked playfully. He walked up to you and wrapped his arms around you as he leaned in to capture your lips. You moaned at the sensation of having his body against yours. It may have only been a few hours but to you it felt like days. You hated to be away from him and as he broke the kiss he mumbled against your lips.  
"I got tired of standing in corners waiting on you." He leaned in kissing you quickly before he pulled away and lead you to the couch. "It just became easier for me to marry you and make you have a couple kids." He laughed, "I even got keys that way. So I didn't have to commit anymore crimes by breaking and entering."  
"You could have always just asked for a key." You tried to reason with him.  
"That would have taken the fun out of it besides when I needed one I just grabbed it from the bottom of the flower pot." He laughed and so did you, turns out he knew where the damn spare was the whole time.  
"How were the kids?" you asked.  
"Fine they went right to bed." He explained "Jon Jr. asked me how we met and I told him he should ask you."  
"I'm just going to tell J.J. it was during a black out." You smiled up at him as you picked your head up then laid it back down on his chest.  
"Well I guess that isn't so far from the truth." He said as he flipped through the channels. The smell and feel of him still drove you nuts and you just couldn't picture life without him. It was hard for many years, before his schedule with the WWE became part time you always missed him so much counting the days till the two of you got to spend a few hours together. Once you told him you were pregnant he went to Vince and said he would walk away from it all if he didn't get the days he spent traveling cut in half. You always felt bad for that but you were thankful that he did. You chose to not even remember the years it took you to figure him out and why he acted like he didn't care was only because he was afraid to show it. Once you did however things became much easier and you knew what you had to work on and you knew you had to gain his trust. You picked your head up and looked at him your movement made him focus on you instead of the television. You climbed up and straddled him running the back of your hand down his stubbly cheek before leaning in to kiss him. Your fingers now worked at his belt as your lips moved away from his and found their way to his neck. Once you managed to unbuckle his belt you slid it out of the loops of his leans and held it firmly in your hands. Pulling away from him he looked at you skeptically as you placed the belt in his hand.  
"I had a lot of fun tonight; I really don't see why it should end." You stood up from the couch and grabbed his hand "Let's go up to bed." You smiled "And bring the belt." You commanded as licked your lips. Your heart raced as you watched his eyes darken and a evil smirk cross his face.  
"There is my naughty little girl." He growled out as you two scurried up the stairs as quickly as you could. 

**I'm sorry if the ending wasn't what you expected. I try to keep all of my readers happy but I have to keep myself happy too. I just couldn't have these two not end up together and I had to bring some sense of normal into the story. But all in all I am pretty ok with how it ended. I say my muses fell asleep during this but I am still sad to see them go. But now on to other things, I have something very wicked planned out for my next story….. But your just going to have to wait and see. Hahaha! ; ) Thank you all so much for reading and I hope I didn't disappoint too much. **


End file.
